


Ever the Gentleman

by amber2483



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinks, One Shot, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber2483/pseuds/amber2483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie discovers Ichabod's kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever the Gentleman

In the four plus years she’s known Crane, with all the variety of things they've shared about each other, he’s never discussed kinks with her.

She finds it funny. They know so much about one another, but whenever she brings it up, a tinge of red spreads across his cheeks and he distracts her.

Wonderfully.

So Abbie’s stopped with the asking and let’s herself be content on guessing instead. 

She begins to suspect something when his eyes grow dark and hooded as she’s picking a lock at the old abandoned hospital downtown. A forgotten memory, buried deep in her mind, surfaces in a hazy fog of Ichabod smirking as she did the same exact thing to Corbin’s cabin years before.

It’s when he has her pressed against a wall, leg hitched around his slim waist, and fingers digging in her thigh that she _knows_.

His breath is hot against the shell of her ear, and his lips are soft and warm as they drag across her skin. She hisses when he nips at the side of her neck and suddenly she feels the full force of the wall against her back, both legs are wrapped around his waist entirely and the only thing that’s keeping her up is the press of his hips against hers.

She moves her hips against him, desperate to relieve the friction, but it leaves her aching and wanting. Her head hits the wall with an audible thud as his voice, liquid silk, rumbles against her ear with a string of broken words (Jesus. Naughty. Bad, bad, bad girl. Fuck, Abbie.) and she almost comes undone by the end of it.

His fingers drag heat across her skin with an intensity and Abbie’s struggling to just _breathe_. They’re a tangle of hands and legs; filling the crisp air with sighs and moans.

His skilled fingers do wonders to her body; they make her taut like a string pulled tight, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He takes his time, testing, tasting and touching, until he’s pushed her over the edge three times. The first time they make her back arch, by the second her toes curl, and his name falls off her tongue – something akin to a prayer — over and over and over, on the third.

She’s so shaky and boneless by the end of it, she can’t remember their initial mission. It’s when he’s helping her put on her jacket , picking cobwebs out of her hair, and presses a chaste kiss to her lips, that she remembers.

“Shall we?” He asks as he holds out his elbow.

Abbie raises a brow, but takes it anyway.

Ever the gentleman.


End file.
